Family Party
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Grim is surprise to receive a call from his dear cousin, Jack, who planning a family gathering like party. Even friends are invited. Grim isn't sure how his cousin will like his boyfriend much less the pesky brats he takes care of.


**Arashi: This is a request fic for Queenofshire405 wanted a crossover between Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Nightmare Before Christmas. This will be the first for me for Nightmare Before Christmas. So the characters may be rather out of characterish.**

**Disclaimer: Grin Adventure of Billy and Mandy belongs to their original owner. Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton rightfully. There is no money made of this fic.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, family fluff, cousin Grim and Jack, possible adoption, establish relationships

Family Party

Summary: Grim is surprise to receive a call from his dear cousin, Jack, who planning a family gathering like party. Even friends are invited. Grim isn't sure how his cousin will like his boyfriend much less the pesky brats he takes care of.

* * *

Keeping an eye on the pesky brats as he sort of starting to call more affectionately when it comes to Billy and Mandy, Grim heard the phone ring from the kitchen of his apartment. Tilting his head he answers it half listening to the conversation between his boyfriend Boogie and the kids as they play a game of cards.

"Hello?"

"Hey Grim it been awhile. It's Jack, your cousin-"

"Hey Jack," Grim greets stopping the pumpkin king before he goes on and on earning a loud laugh on the other side. "How have things been with you? How is Sally? What of your kids?"

"We have been rather well. I should ask you the same dear cousin," the smooth answer replies obviously soften thinking of his family who he loves greatly. "What or yourself little cousin of mine? I hear you have a boyfriend which I'm curious to meet besides those kids of yours. The little blond one I think I heard of sound intriguing."

Grin chokes and grumbles, "My mother called?"

"Nope Gran let me know," Jack states chuckling softly. "Besides I been planning a family gathering and wondering if you want to come. Bring your boyfriend and the kids you look after."

"I'll ask them," Grim sighs putting the phone away from his hear before calling out to the three in the living room. "Boogie, Brats want to, I can't believe I'm going to ask them but want to head to a gathering that some of my family are doing?"

"Really? Would there be food there and games?" Billy quips looking gleeful having his friend narrow her eyes at him before nodding her answer in agreement.

She been rather curious of the reaper's family ever since he taken her in after her parents several arguments and lock her out of the house. After that happen she hasn't really talk as much. Or even order ridiculous demands of the reaper which been bothering Grim as of late.

"It will be nice to meet your family," Boogie adds giving a sly smirk making Grim flush seeing those turquoise eyes look him up and down.

Squeaking into the phone, Grim said, "We'll be there. When is it?"

"A couple of weeks from now," Jack answers as his own children run into the room luahging making him smile down at them. "See you than Grim."

"See you there Jack," Grim reply before hanging up as Billy tries to get Mandy to say more than a few words but to no avail.

The reaper walks into the living room gently ruffling the blonde hair getting the girl to glare at him but it doesn't seem as harsh with the hidden lost look in her eyes. Grim knows something has to be done soon. He glances at Boogie to find he's thinking the same as him. How to help the little girl they learn to care for and somehow love.

She moves her head from the bony hand knowing the fact both Grim and Boogie can become human which Billy still has no idea of which she finds amusing at times. She narrows her eyes as she places a card down stating monotone, "I win."

"Ah no fair, I suck at gold fish," Billy grumbles making the two adults give a slight smile. "To bad Jr. couldn't be here. It would have been more fun."

"I believe Nergal and his son gone on a father-son trip," Boogie muse furrowing his brows looking at Grim to be sure.

"Yeah that seems about right. Anyways the party is in two weeks from today." Grim announce before noting the boy's frown. "What's wrong Billy?"

"Um Grim, my dad planned a camping trip in two weeks. I may not able to go," The boy said softly making Grim nod in understanding since the boy obviously values the time he gets to be with his own father when they have things in common to do.

Checking the time, Boogie murmurs to his boyfriend softly, "Want me to drop the kid off?"

"Yeah and stop by the girl's house to see what-"Grim said only to stop seeing Boogie's sigh and gesture they go to the other room to talk more unknown to them that the two kids follow to hear the conversation.

"I did."

"Well, what did you find out?"

"They are unable to keep her. Her parents are giving her up."

"Are they going to tell her?"

"Not exactly just going to use that she's to stay with a relative or something like story and they love her."

The soft gasp full of anger and anguish catches their attention as they look at the normally stoic child look heartbroken and purely hurt. It's as if all of her suspicions been confirm and she just turns on her heels storming into the room she been staying in finally letting the tears slip down. Billy watch unsure what to do stares at Grim with imploring eyes.

"What can I do, boy?" Grim questions, taking note of the serious look which follows after the imploring look he gives him.

"Take her in or something. Adopt her at least!" Billy cries frustrating leaking in his voice angry for his dear friend.

"I have taken her in and let her stay her." Grim answers not quite sure but remain shellshock at the last part. To adopt Mandy that's something more serious. Sure he's in a serious relationship with Boogie but they never really talk further into the future about marriage or kids.

"It may help her out Grimmy. I have seen how she's with you. She seems more alive than I seen her with her parents. It's like them they are just people who are her biological parents not a dad or mom." Boogie admits noting the interaction between the normally evil and at times stoic girl he sworn is a devil's daughter seems to respect and come to the term of seeing Grim as a dad. He has a feeling it hasn't quite hit the girl as of yet as its hitting Grim who stood ram rod still. "It's up to you Grim."

Grim hums lost in thought thinking everything he heard and seen as of late. It would have to be something he would have to think over carefully since it's a big step none the less. He doesn't know what the future may hold. He didn't expect for Boogie to pull him in his arms whispering reassuring words in his ear.

"Besides it will make us a family, Grim." He whispers loving the choke sound coming from the now embarrass reaper. "I know we haven't discuss the future as much as I like but I have a strong feeling this is the best choice. She needs us and I have a feeling she needs you. Now let me drop of Billy at his place before his parents start to wonder where he is."

Grim let a soft sigh pass his lips hearing Boogie now ushering the rather silent boy out of the apartment. He lets himself turn into a human to check on the girl who he finds cried herself to sleep. He picks Mandy up in his arms to hold her against him finding it sad that such a normally strong girl now broken to this state. It makes him angry and wishing to protect her even if she thinks she doesn't need. It. Somehow she wrap a lot of his family around her fingers and he doesn't even know how. HE heard them say the same words but he didn't want to think or hear such thing.

Brushing the blond locks to aside he murmurs, "I got you little demon girl. You are same here with me."

He didn't know that Mandy heard his words. She wakens feeling someone picking her up but let her eyes remain close. She softly sighs letting sleep take her away once more.

* * *

-Two weeks later-

The party has been a hit much to Grim's relief. It seems Jack and his wife Sally taken rather well to Boogie. Their three children taken a liking to Mandy and Nergal Jr. which been able to tag along in Billy's place since he couldn't make it and it seem to be the first that Grim notice Mandy letting her tiny half smile appear. What been more shocking when Boogie propose to him at the party after getting the family approval. It has been something else which Grim will always remember. Only thing to make it better is to see if Mandy will let her be adopted by them now that it gone through the courts of the release from her parents.

Walking to the girl, Grim taps her on the shoulder her making her look in confusion. He gives a half smile at her suspicious and wary look.

He asks softly, "Want to join the family, Little Demon Girl?"

"Huh?" She said unable to process the words. "What do you mean? And why do you call me that?"

"I mean if you want Boogie and I to adopt you as our daughter. By Little Demon Girl I guess it's what I call you since I consider you as my child and I won't let anyone dare to harm you or else they have to face the consequences of my wrath." Grim answers watching mix emotions flash through her eyes.

"I would like that," Mandy said almost shyly and before she knows it she's gather in Grim's arms being held like someone's precious little girl as Grim's family around them congratulates the newly engaged couple and happy to see there will be a family forming before their very eyes.

* * *

**Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
